


¡Halloween!

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance, insinuation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: ―¿Qué se supone que haces así vestido, Kenshin? ―preguntó Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados.Kenshin alzó un bote de plástico con forma de calabaza.―¿Dulce o truco?|| ° HIMURA FAMILY / KENSHIN & KAORU ° ||





	¡Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta se me ocurrió hace un par de años cuando pasaba por estas fechas. Lo vi en mi cuenta de Fanfiction y quise traerlo aquí XD.

―¡Ya nos vamos, mamá!

―Regresaremos pronto, querida.

―¡Alto ahí!

Himura Kenji soltó un suspiro de irritación ya que su manita aún no había tocado el pomo de la puerta cuando su madre habló.

―¿Qué se supone que haces vestido así, Kenshin? ―preguntó Himura Kaoru con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kenji, vestido de pirata, miró a su padre quien iba vestido como su subordinado, ¡porque era Kenji quien llevaba el parche en el ojo y el sombrero con la calavera! Mientras que su padre únicamente poseía un paliacate en su cabeza color azul marino.

―Eh, ¿a qué te refieres? ―preguntó Himura Kenshin bajo el atuendo común de un pirata; un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con rayas azules de mangas cortas y un par de zapatos negros.

Kaoru resopló.

―Estás disfrazado… de pirata.

―Sí, Kenji-kun me pidió que lo hiciera.

Desubicado y pícaro, Kenji vio que su madre tenía un bol de vidrio sobre la mesa; golpeó lentamente con su codo a su padre y le tendió su calabaza de plástico. Su padre le sonrió.

―¿Ahora qué se secretean? ―Kaoru puso sus manos sobre su cadera,

―Nada, cariño ―dijo Kenshin riendo. Alzó la calabaza y le preguntó―: ¿dulce o truco?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y fue a tomar el bol, sacó de ahí 3 barras de chocolate y los metió a la calabaza. Vio a su hijo reír mientras tomaba la calabaza y aprovechó que su esposo estaba cerca.

―Ya más tarde me cobraré el truco ―le susurró al oído―. ¿Has entendido?

Kenji se sacó el chocolate de su boca y miró a su padre, la cara de Kenshin estaba roja y su madre sonreía divertida como cuando hacía a Kenji comerse sus verduras sin ninguna otra opción. Verduras que ella cocinaba. El pequeño pelirrojo por poco vomitó el chocolate de sólo recordar aquellos brócolis hervidos en quién sabe qué clase de agua.

―Va-vámonos, Kenji.

―¡Vayan con cuidado y regresen pronto! ―pidió Kaoru en la puerta, agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

Ambos _piratas_ se embarcaron en la búsqueda del tesoro azucarado, Kenji agitaba su espada de juguete mientras Kenshin rogaba a Kami para que iluminase a su esposa y no le permita hacer alguna locura ahora que tenían un hijo inocente.

Cosa que no ayudó en lo más mínimo ya que Kaoru sonreía mirando a sus pelirrojos irse, pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría esa noche con su sensual pirata. Mmmm, ahora que lo pensaba, ella aún tenía su uniforme de instituto, no estaría mal desempolvarlo y hacerle… unos cuantos ajustes necesarios.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ojalá les haya gustado o divertido! ¡Nos leeremos en el siguiente! ;)


End file.
